User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP19
Hello!!!!!!! Thank you all for your comments !!! P.S I just want to say - IT WAS REALLY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE THIS EPISODE (YOU'LL SEE WHY :((((), SO NO HATE COMMENTS, K? Thank you! HOUSE OF BREAK-UP'S *MORNING* PATRICIA - Hey, KT, can I talk to you? KT - Sure, what? PATRICIA - In private? KT - Alone? PATRICIA - Don't worry, I won't do anything bad. Probably. KT - You know, if you'd just say "I won't do anything bad. I promise" , '''this would've ended MUCH better. Let's go. *PATRICIA'S ROOM* KT - So what? PATRICIA - I know this will sound super crazy, but believe me - when I thought of it, it didn't sound crazy at all. KT - OK... PATRICIA - '''I wanna break up with Eddie. KT - What, why? I thought you really liked him? PATRICIA - I didn't say that I don't. I just... I wanna take a break from dating for a while. KT - Why? PATRICIA - 'Cause, Eddie's my first boyfriend, and.. I think he deserves a better girlfriend than me. <'you know that's not true, Patricia!!! Oh, look, I'm arguing with myself - totally crazy...>' KT - 'Come on, you know that's not true.. PATRICIA - I like him. That's why I gotta let him go.. KT - But... You can't break up with him, while he's in the hospital! PATRICIA - Then what am I supposed to do? KT - Look, I'm an honest person, so I'm just gonna.. Spit it out. He's not gonna let you break up with him again. PATRICIA - Why not? KT - He knows you like him. You just got back together. He's not gonna let you go this time. PATRICIA - .... *SCHOOL* MRS BINS - A lot of you failed this exam < I just hope I won't - wish me luck!!!!> EDDIE - *comes in with a broken leg* Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. MRS BINS - No problem. I see you're out of the hospital? EDDIE - Yep. MRS BINS - OK, sit. EDDIE - *whispers* Hey, Yacker! [PATRICIA - .... *HALLWAY* PATRICIA - *walking* EDDIE - Wait! PATRICIA - What! EDDIE - Aren't you happy to see me? PATRICIA - I am.. EDDIE - Then don't just stand here - give the guy a hug! PATRICIA - Look, Eddie, we need to talk. *ANUBIS HOUSE* ALFIE - Hey, Willow, where have you been? WILLOW - Oh, Alfie, didn't see you there. Ummm, nowhere, just doing... girl stuff. ALFIE - That's exactly what Patricia said, before she.. Nevermind. WILLOW - Umm, you know what, just forget about it. ALFIE - Willow, what's wrong? WILLOW - Nothing! Just the usual, crazy me! ALFIE - Willow... WILLOW - OK, Amber spoke to me, and she wants you back, and I really like her, and... ALFIE - Yeah?.. WILLOW - I wanna break up. *HALLWAY* EDDIE - OK, talk. PATRICIA - You know, when I was a sinner.. EDDIE - Yeah..? PATRICIA - And, when I was so mean to you, you.. still were there for me.. EDDIE - Where are you going with this, Yacker? PATRICIA - I just.. I want to take a break from dating for a while... EDDIE - What? PATRICIA - You know you deserve a better girlfriend. EDDIE - What, no..! PATRICIA - I... I wanna break up.. <'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SERIOUSLY HATE THE DUDE WHO WROTE THIS EPISODE! OH, WAIT, THAT'S ME... STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!>' *PATRICIA'S ROOM* PATRICIA'S POV: "I was sitting on my bed, using my laptop to write a project for Mrs Bins class. But the paper was still blank. The only word, that appeared on the screen, reminded me of the things, I wish I could forget" : "Eddie" WELL!!! Please coment!!! SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts